


Advent: Please

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent 2014 Prompt: Please</p>
<p>This is the one with the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Please

_“Please.”_

Warm breath on cold skin, gloved hands fumbling for door keys, the solid press of brick against his spine. 

Blaine’s mouth on Kurt’s neck, Kurt crowding him against the loft door, trying to open it between the laughter and the breathless immediate want. “Please,” Blaine murmurs, hands sliding around Kurt’s waist, gripping his ass and pulling him closer, his breath hot and damp on the chill of Kurt’s skin. 

_“Please.”_

Soft in the darkness, the lights not on, coats not off, fumbling for handholds and the taste of lips and tongues. 

Blaine’s hands in Kurt’s hair and on his buttons, the idea of lights and the hushed agreement that they don’t need them, tripping over the rug and the table and shushing one another with fingers against lips, eyes bright in the darkness, crashing together again, mouths and teeth and tongues, hungry and desperate. 

_“Please.”_

The weight of curtains and the soft of sheets, the stutter of laughter and longing, and the need shining like a beacon. 

Blaine’s knees bump against the bed as they back into their room, dumping him heavy on the edge of the bed, hands catching at Kurt’s belt. “Please,” he says, tugging, Kurt coming to him easily, neither able nor willing to ignore the offer or the light the flickers in Blaine’s eyes. 

_“Please.”_

Denim on skin, mouth on skin, the stuttered exhale of breath, hands in hair and fingers bruise hard on hips. 

Blaine’s hands sure and steady on Kurt’s zip, pushing his jeans down his hips, his mouth replacing the warm fabric eagerly. Kurt’s hand in his hair, cracking the gel, tangling in the curls, Blaine’s fingers heavy enough to leave marks on his hips before he takes him in his hand. “Please,” Kurt says, and Blaine obliges. 

_“Please.”_

Change of position, the height of the ceiling and fingers curling, gripping nothing, searching, seeking. 

Kurt’s hands on Blaine’s shoulders, pushing him back, and the soft thump of his elbows as he obliges, eyes wide and roaming the rafters before meeting Kurt’s as his face comes into focus above him. “Please,” as his hands are pinned above his head, fingers flexing, gripping air before Kurt’s fingers join them, anchoring him. 

_“Please.”_

Begging, desperate, lost on the exhalation, interlocking bodies and muscle against bone, strong and open and ready. 

"Please," on the edge of a sob, thighs tight against Kurt’s hips, heels pressed into Kurt’s skin, hands clutching and unrelenting in their need to feel. Kurt’s mouth catching his, and the creak of ageing boxsprings, and the buzz that rattles through him as they fuck, closing his eyes and whiting him out. Except, "Please…" 

_“Please.”_

A promise, an affirmation, a vulnerability. 

Forever. Always. Yours.


End file.
